A Friend's Permission
by astrum202
Summary: Edward Ferrars comes to address Colonel Brandon about his wish to propose to Elinor Dashwood. Later Brandon asks Elinor's permission to propose to Marianne. Highlights Elinor and Brandon's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Ferrars walked briskly up the steps to his employer's house and knocked determinedly on the door. The maid that answered was rather taken aback by the young man's intense expression. "May I please speak with Colonel Brandon?" he asked sullenly. Without a word the maid beckoned him in, shocked that the young, nice-looking young man who had taken her master's living could speak with such an angry tone.

The anger in Edward's manner was something that resulted only from his own determination and nervousness. Indeed he was not aware of it himself until he caught the Colonel's concerned look and the maid's glare when he was shown into the library where his employer sat. Immediately he went white and looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot while the Colonel's soft dark eyes remained fixed on him.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Ferrars?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Indeed I do sir," said Edward nervously, taking a breath. He chewed his tongue, trying to pose the question he knew could only come out awkwardly.

"Well come on, out with it," said Brandon, rather gently. Edward took a deep breath and looked strait into the older man's eyes.

"Sir," he began, as a child might address his elder, "not to be disrespectful, but I mean to ask," he gulped, trying to steel himself for the worst, "I mean to ask if you are engaged to Ms. Elinor Dashwood?"

"Oh lord not you as well." Brandon stared at the nervous young man for a moment before closing the book he had opened and rising to his feet. "Why?" he demanded of the air, exasperated, "Why is it that EVERY person I have come in contact with believes me engaged to Miss Dashwood? I am sick of the idle whispers of every busybody in this village formulating my engagement to Miss Dashwood! Have we truly gotten to an age where a man cannot enjoy a friendship with a sensible young woman without the entire country discussing their inevitable future happiness?" He laughed sarcastically, before sighing and turning back to Edward.

Edward Ferrars stared at Brandon, a little taken aback by the touchy response he had received. His eyes softened a bit on realizing that there was some pain in the Colonel's eyes, a pain with which he could sympathize all too much.

"So why would an engaged man such as yourself inquire about the matrimonial affairs of my friend?" continued Brandon a little suspiciously. Though he was not in love with Elinor, he was protective of her. He would not allow her to be duped by a Willoughby as her sister had…he could never let the Dashwoods be hurt in that way again.

This time it was Edward's turn to smile bitterly. "I was never truly in love with the woman to whom I was engaged. She certainly never loved me. She abandoned me the moment I lost my fortune. Elinor…I have been such a senseless fool Brandon. I have loved Elinor far more than I ever loved Lucy. I have loved Elinor ever since we first met…she understands me far better than any other human being I have ever met…" He stopped, realizing the confession he was making. He glanced at Brandon who was looking at him with a stoic expression. Still Edward thought he saw a look of empathy in his eyes.

"I take it from all of this that you mean to propose to Ms. Dashwood?" he said with something like a smile. Edward nodded. "And you believe that she will accept you?" continued Brandon.

Edward paused a moment before saying, "I believe I have reason to hope. But I dare do nothing more than hope." Brandon regarded him with a friendly smile before going over and clapping him on the shoulder.

"I do care deeply for Ms. Dashwood," he informed Edward. "I wish with all my heart that she may be happy. If you were to do anything to hurt her…" Edward grasped the man's hand. He saw the sadness in his eyes. Of course he had heard of the sad business between Miss Marianne and Willoughby…and he could suspect that Brandon had loved Elinor's sister dearly.

"I promise you I would never do anything to hurt her more than my own foolishness already has." Brandon smiled at the man.

"Good. I would hate to have to challenge you to a duel of honor. I might not let you off as easy as I let off Willoughby." He shook Edward's hand. "Well go on," he said encouragingly, "you are not young forever."

Edward stared gratefully at the man a moment before going bowing and walking to the door. The maid opened the door for him. "You are certainly in a much better humor, young upstart," she chided him. He looked back and shook her hand energetically with a smile before walking out into the clear spring morning. The maid simply shook her head.

Colonel Brandon watched him go with a wistful look in his eyes. If they were to marry he would always have Elinor's good conversation close at hand, in that he took comfort. He sighed, thinking with quiet resignation of how much he would need it in times to come.

A/N: And so the Austen fanatic returns! Hello all, yes I'm back with some Austen. I forgot how much fun it was writing this stuff. So I got the inspiration for this after reading S+S and realizing how deep a friendship Elinor and Brandon have in the story and how, unfortunately, it is left out of many fanfics and movie adaptations. It is also my favorite aspect of the story and this is my tribute to it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if anyone is wondering that outburst of Brandon's is just how I imagine him reacting because of everyone going around in the latter half of the book saying how he's going to end up with Elinor because they talk so much with each other. Tee Hee, poor Brandon is so abused. Alright, constructive criticism is highly encouraged, and Jane owns everything my poor hopelessly romantic soul does not.


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor Ferras was sure she had never seen the Colonel looking so uncomfortable before in her life. He was fidgeting in his chair and his eyes gazed past her as if deep in thought. His silence filled the air like fog. Gently she raised the cup to her lips and took another sip of tea, her eyes resting sympathetically on the Colonel.

"When are you expecting the child?" he asked her suddenly. Elinor sighed with relief, glad to have some form of conversation to fill the empty air.

"This December. Of course Edward has been worrying himself sick, even though I'm only a few weeks along." Brandon nodded absently, his gaze returning to the Spring garden outside the window of the parsonage drawing room. Elinor set down her tea cup, gazing intently at her friend. "May I ask what's troubling you Colonel?"

It took Brandon a moment to respond, as if he had not been part of the conversation until that moment. He chewed his lip anxiously, unsure of what to say exactly. Finally, and with some hesitation, he spoke.

"We are very good friends…are we not Mrs. Ferras?"

"Yes I should say so," she replied. Colonel Brandon looked at his feet, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Then I may trust you with my feelings? Yes of course, I must. To you I may unburden my uncertainties." The last part was spoken not as a question but as a statement, quiet and unwavering. There was another silence and at last he spoke. "I wish to propose to your sister, Marianne."

Elinor was about to declare that she had thought Brandon would plan on doing so (all three years that she and Edward had been married in fact) but she stopped herself and instead showed her opinion in a loving smile. It vanished when she saw the frightened nervous look on.

"This is wonderful news Colonel, and yet you look so grim. Nothing would make Edward and I happier to see you and my younger sister wed."

He looked at her, a strange expression in his eyes. "Do you truly mean that?" he asked her. Elinor smiled a little.

"Why of course I do. You are my friend and she is my sister. And you do truly love her." It was not a question but Brandon nodded his head.

"I do. But Elinor, can she truly love me?" Elinor reached across the table and took her friend's hand.

"I know my sister Colonel. Better than anyone else." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Before I was engaged to Edward many people believed you and I would be married, was it not so?" she asked.

"Believe me, I recall that detail very well," Brandon answered ironically, thinking back to the conversation he had with her husband on just such a topic.

"And we both knew there was not even an inkling of truth in it," Elinor said sensibly. "We are better suited for each other as friends. Marianne is passionate. Not as openly as she was once, but her spirit remains romantic. And she will want someone who can understand and nurture that side of her." She smiled seeing her friend blushing. "Brandon, you can meet her capacity for love…and I believe she knows it."

He nodded and with a brief murmur of thanks, still beet red, rose and made his way to the door. Sipping her tea again she thought with a happy smile of her coming child and the cousins that might…would even, one day frolic with it.

Her husband came in a moment later. "I saw the Colonel as I was walking down the garden. He seemed anxious about something. Is he…"

"Yes," said Elinor simply. Edward grinned and walked over putting his hands gently on his wife's shoulders.

"Do you think all will go well for him?"

"I may not have those silly romantic notions of novel heroines, but I think I may say yes with a relative amount of certainty."

A/N: Okay some explanation here. A. I always imagined that a year or two into their friendship Elinor and Brandon would be sensible (ha sense…okay bad pun going away now) enough to open up to one another more since in the book they're all anxious about love and don't really do that. B. yes. Marianne and Brandon get married two years after Edward and Elinor do. It is another one of those details that no one really thinks of but is really important for Marianne's whole maturing thing. Okay short angry rant done. Hope you enjoyed the story. May be doing some p&p soon. I am now off to gallivant in the wonderful realm of Tortallan fanfiction.


End file.
